


Turn to Stone

by Eutropia



Series: Echoes [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Background Relationships, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Post-Apocalypse, 就当是同名纸片人, 打了这么多tag就是为了警告大家慎入, 非常ooc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eutropia/pseuds/Eutropia
Summary: In time of distress.
Relationships: Esteban Cambiasso/Javier Zanetti, Laurent Blanc & Javier Zanetti
Series: Echoes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183130
Kudos: 3





	Turn to Stone

**Author's Note:**

> 刚看完萨拉马戈的书想尝试一下不带引号的写法，看来我不仅喜欢折磨角色，还喜欢折磨读者（。  
> 我很喜欢写角色坏掉（mentally），如果您接受不了就请不要看了，看完不要来打我，感谢。

哈维尔醒来的时候，发现自己回到了安全区。他稍微睁开眼睛，但是屋顶明亮的灯晃得他立刻又闭上了眼。哦抱歉，一个声音从他的身边-他的床边-响起，是埃斯特万，我这就把灯关上。哈维尔听到电灯开关的声音，然后慢慢睁开眼睛。微弱的光从窗帘后面渗出，哈维尔看着埃斯特万重新坐到床边的椅子上，感觉莫名累到一句话都说不出。这种不知道在自己身上发生了什么感觉每次都会给自己带来恐慌，虽然现在感觉连感到慌张的力气都没有了。埃斯特万好像看出了他的不安，我听说您在回安全区的路上晕倒了，是伊万把您背回来的，医生说是疲劳过度，休息几天就好了。我毫无印象，哈维尔隐约能记起外出进行任务，至于是怎么回来的，完全记不起来。哦没事，也有可能是镇定剂的药效还没过吧。为什么要用镇静剂？埃斯特万没有回答，但是他的眼神-还有精神-多出了一点疑虑，或者是焦虑，哈维尔条件反射一般地伸展自己的精神触稍，试图与埃斯特万建立精神通道。埃斯特万愣了一下，然后笑着摆了摆手，得了吧，好好休息，我晚上会来看您的，然后他逃走一样地离开了房间。哈维尔闭上了眼睛。

  
当天晚上埃斯特万没有来看哈维尔，事实上，埃斯特万再次见到哈维尔已经是两周之后。建立精神通道被哨兵伙伴拒绝，虽然当时没有感受，现在哈维尔回忆起来多少有点失落，哈维尔觉得在经过这么长时间的磨合，自己已经赢取了无保留的信任。那天你为什么拒绝了建立精神通道？虽然觉得提起会使气氛变得尴尬，哈维尔还是忍不住有一天在喝茶的时候问了埃斯特万。您开玩笑么，都已经累瘫在病房里了，我当然不可能在那种情况下接受精神安慰，埃斯特万一副不可思议的表情看着哈维尔，我又不是那种无情压榨向导朋友的哨兵。是吗，哈维尔挑起一边眉毛，一脸怀疑，可是你以前好像从来没有拒绝过建立精神通道。额，这能一样么……埃斯特万支支吾吾，不再看着年长的向导的眼睛。尴尬从埃斯特万的精神立场中像是电波一样发散出来，哈维尔转移了话题。

第二次发生这种事的时候是在几个月后。他们穿过一个Manifestation聚集的街区，在一个废弃的建筑一层休息，路易斯和伊万在对比地图和行动路线，哈维尔坐在地上抱着背包，慢慢收回发散的精神立场。他拿起水杯刚想喝口水，感觉到一只手搭上了自己的肩膀，然后劳伦特凑了上来，把脸埋在了他的颈窝。哈维尔把水杯放在地上双手抱住了他，劳伦特搂得很紧，哈维尔的精神立场把他们包围，紧张，疲惫和对Manifestation的恐惧从劳伦特那段源源不断地传来。哈维尔右手轻轻扶上劳伦的头发，尝试想起一些美好的回忆，试图使这个哨兵平衡下来。但是哈维尔发现，在进行这项再简单不过的，一个他生来就被训练完成的工作的时候，竟然很难集中注意力。相反的，他脑海中闪现的劳伦特的精神图景使得他更加焦虑和害怕，他闭上眼睛告诉自己需要冷静下来，但是他感到胸口收紧，呼吸逐渐变得困难，自己的心跳声震耳欲聋。他不再是安抚性地抱着劳伦特，而是死死抓住他，仿佛一放手自己就会被卷入精神图景的漩涡，永远走不出来。

  
哈维尔？

  
哈维尔再次睁开眼镜的时候发现自己躺在地上，枕着一个背包一样的东西，伊万双手捧着自己的脸颊，着急地喊着自己的名字。你终于醒了，吓死我们了，发生了什么事？哈维尔发现自己呼吸急促，汗流浃背，仿佛自己不是躺在地上，而是刚完成了两千米的长跑，甚至有点反胃的感觉。你需要喝点水么？哈维尔看到小队里的其他人站在伊万身后，向着他们投来关切的目光，劳伦在他们之中尤其显得手足无措。不用了，哈维尔说，怕自己喝水就会吐出来，劳伦特还好么？劳伦特？劳伦特很好啊，倒是你怎么回事，突然就晕倒了，伊万说着伸手把哈维尔因为出汗而湿掉的头发撇向一边。我可能是有点累了……哈维尔说，但是其实自己也不是很相信。你休息一下吧，我们已经穿过了科尔纳雷多，之后的路应该很好走了。我失去意识多久？哈维尔尝试坐起来一点，但是伊万按住他的肩膀让他躺好，两分钟吧，伊万回答道。抱歉，哈维尔小声说，但是伊万没有回答，哈维尔不知道他有没有听见。

在小队平安回到米兰城之后，哈维尔得到了两周的假期。自己并没有报病假，但是朱赛佩在散会后把他留住，告诉他接下来的一个月他留守在安全区，安德烈亚会代替他和小队一起执行任务。哈维尔当然不会反驳朱赛佩，但是那天接下来的时间他一直在想着朱赛佩说的话，他的每一个表情和动作，幻想他的某一个动作映射着对自己的不信任和讨厌。同时他开始回忆自己在上一个任务中的表现，一定是在某一个环节出现了问题，也许伊万为了安慰自己而撒了谎。天哪，他居然需要一个哨兵安慰自己……哈维尔越想越沮丧，不由得感到心底那种慌张的感觉又开始冒泡，于是他调转方向打算去酒吧喝几杯，反正明天不用早起。还没走到酒吧，他在路上遇到了埃斯特万。嗨哈维尔，埃斯特万笑得一脸阳光灿烂，和他的金发搭配起来简直是发着开心光芒的小太阳。埃斯特万，真巧我要去酒吧，要一起来么？好啊。埃斯特万和他一前一后走进酒吧，他们点了酒，坐在吧台旁边聊着天，看着墙上电视上播放的新闻。我今天晚上可以去您那里么？埃斯特万问他，脸上有点喝酒之后的红晕。好啊，哈维尔没想多久就答应了。没事，反正明天不用早起。

  
向导在和哨兵上床的时候，是精神屏障最脆弱的时候，精神结合和肉体结合一般同时进行不是只是巧合而已，只有在向对方放下屏障，邀请对方进入到自己的精神图景，真正的结合才会完成。每个向导都会听到这样的说辞，很多人都觉得这是在教导自己不要随便和别人上床的夸大而不以为然，哈维尔也是其中之一。简单的通过精神通道进行安慰很多时候很有效，但是做爱后的美好感受和过程中更深入的精神层面的交流往往能让哨兵在之后更加放松和开心。对了，您最近还好么？埃斯特万突然问到。很好啊，为什么这么问？哈维尔被问得有点紧张了起来，是不是伊万和路易斯他们对跟别人说了任务中出现的状况？是不是劳伦特跟他说了自己是个多么不合格的向导？没事，就是上次见到您之后好久都没有说过话了，就是关心而已，您不要紧张。哈维尔叹了口气，然后慢慢撤下自己的精神屏障，尝试和埃斯特万的精神图景融合。他感到自己心跳加速，什么都不会发生，他闭上眼睛在心底默念，就像之前做的那样，没有任何紧张的理由。

  
埃斯特万放在他脸上的手突然向触电一般收回。哈维尔睁开眼看到埃斯特万有点惊恐的表情看着自己。您……真的没事么？哈维尔感到自己有点喘不上气。您的精神图景，跟我之前见过的不一样，发生了什么？哈维尔感到迷茫，但是他能通过触梢感到埃斯特万的不安和惊恐，于是他更努力的接触埃斯特万的精神触稍，希望能安慰他。停下，快停下！埃斯特万突然抱住头痛呼。埃斯特万！？哈维尔感觉到埃斯特万唐突地切断了自己与他精神上的联系，感到一阵恍惚，然后紧张和焦虑像潮水一般向自己涌来。在自己的精神力场全部收回来之后，他看到了闪现的自己的精神图景，狂风暴雨中停在海港的船只被浪打上了海岸，礁石上的灯塔的灯光昏暗，黑色的海浪不断拍击着灯塔的底部，仿佛下一秒就会把所有都卷入漆黑的海水。海鸥全都消失不见，世界只剩下金属碰撞的声音，海水冲击礁石的声音，闪电击中远处的海面，还有自己不断放大的心跳声。

  
加布里埃尔正在和鲁伊通着电话，埃斯特万衣冠不整地跑来敲开他的门，求他帮忙把哈维尔送到医院，加布里埃尔看看手机，已经半夜一点了。他背起颤抖着在床上哭成一团的哈维尔，埃斯特万给他披上外套，两人跑向几个街区外的医院，一路上能听到哈维尔不断重复着对不起，对不起，我不知道怎么会这样。加布里埃尔的凳子上喝着医生给他的水，看着医生把抑制剂推进自己同乡的体内，然后处理掉用过的针管，转过头问自己和埃斯特万。他有伴侣么？没有，埃斯特万说。能讲讲发生了什么么，医生问，然后给了加布里埃尔一个眼神，示意他可以出去了。于是他站起身，拍拍埃斯特万的肩膀，我在外面等你。埃斯特万向他投来一个感谢的眼神，在关上房门之前加布里埃尔最后瞥了一眼躺在病床上昏迷的向导，关上了房门。

哈维尔睁开眼睛，看着自己房间的天花板。手机上显示自己比闹铃早醒了五分钟，他关掉闹铃。他从冰箱里拿出装好抑制剂的注射器，来到洗手间打开灯，站在镜子前。他洗过手后，拔下注射器的护针帽，先慢慢挤出了一点针管里的液体，然后掀开自己T恤的下摆，将抑制剂推入自己体内。拔出注射器后他重新把护针帽套上，然后把注射器扔进洗手池旁的小盒子里。他重新抬头看着镜子里的自己，海浪的声音渐渐变小到完全消失，只剩下中央空调慢慢放出冷气的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 我想您大概已经看出来了其实我根本不认识国米人（


End file.
